110815-Stay-Safe
allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:54 -- AT: Aaisha hellp AT: Humans arre weirrd. AT: oh do you have them on your team? AT: Thrree of them AT: Alll malle AT: None of them knows what they're doing AT: Why did I have to lleave Carra forr this AT: we have to do the quests in teams AT: and that just sounds like too many males AT: beat them into shape lorrea AT: .... Woulld that be a bad time forr a ;) AT: LLike that's not what's happening at alll but AT: It seemed potentiallly suggestive AT: Nyarrlla and I have establlished that human malles arre inherrentlly inferriorr to theirr femalle counterrparrts AT: uh no but you can add it if you want AT: mm i havent seen enough to answer that but isnt that how trolls work? AT: :) AT: This is aggrrivating though AT: They seem on the verrge of brreaking down into tearrs overr lliterrallly nothing constantlly AT: :| AT: who do you have AT: Arrty, Adam, and Kylle AT: I'm exaggerrating because I'm frrustrrated AT: ah AT: arty wouldnt surprise me but AT: havent talked to adam talked to kyle once AT: do you need me to poke them with my trident AT: No I can deall with them AT: It's too many humans AT: And apparrentlly Jack willl have taken an interrest in them AT: So I'lll have to deall with THAT AT: i would think its just adam but yea AT: hear about ramira yet/ AT: In passing AT: so you know jack absolutely wrecked her then AT: and one of her selves is half dead AT: Welll AT: Sorrt of AT: Frranklly I'm harrdlly surrprrised AT: i thought she would be smarter AT: I thought she woulld have underrstood that that woulld have been idiotic AT: than throwing her halberd at jack AT: yes AT: yes you understand AT: Yes! AT: It's absollutelly ridicullous AT: Especiallly afterr herr wholle AT: "NO DYING." shit AT: eXACTLY AT: and she got mad when i went to try to talk to her AT: uuugh AT: And she wanted to be the lleaderr AT: She's just a wrriggllerr with some arrms and a hallberrd AT: And she thinks that makes herr strrong. AT: a destructive wiggler AT: Yes AT: Did everrything ellse go welll? AT: prety much yes AT: told jack id be fighting the black queen eventually AT: if i entertain him enough he might give ramira's original body baack AT: Mmm AT: Nice. AT: Bllue cape. AT: :3c AT: are you implying youre going to make a cape out of ramira AT: Yes AT: i will not stop you if she keeps pissing me off AT: Wonderrfull AT: I'm not llooking forrwarrd to deall with these humans AT: They're alll differrent kinds of incompetent AT: So I'm going to have to trry and deall with them alll differrentlly to get them to worrk togetherr AT: And forrbid that we have to actuallly FIGHT anything AT: I may be the onlly one who knows anything about that AT: Human builldings arre weirrd too AT: So is theirr furrniturre AT: i have seen mike's pictures of ikea AT: i would agree AT: Aaaaaishaaaaa AT: I'm borred. Humans arre borring. AT: They alll went to slleep orr something AT: Shoulld I bite them AT: lorrea do not AT: they are squishy and delicate AT: :( AT: Arre you surre AT: I feell llike they woulld do just fine without llike AT: A few llittlle bits herre and therre AT: It's been llike an hourr and I allrready miss having Carra arround. AT: At lleast she made things fun AT: i am p sure AT: but you could test this out AT: matesprits do tend to make things more fun AT: Blluuuuh AT: How arre yourr quadrrants by the way AT: Any morre additions that I shoulld know about AT: i talked to serios AT: and also may have pitch flirted with jack AT: ... AT: Aaisha AT: Okay AT: yes AT: Continue AT: I needed a moment AT: mmm yes okay so i talked to serios AT: and he knows now tho i didnt tell him nyarla knos AT: but we are not moirails rn AT: Oh AT: i am confused so i ended it AT: Wow AT: Honestlly I'm surrprrised AT: what that serios took it wel or AT: No, llike AT: Just in generrall AT: oh okay AT: Did he though AT: what take it okay? AT: Yes AT: yes he was really surprised AT: hes full pale for me so AT: :( AT: said he wouldnt mind staying moirails but i needed a bit AT: Yeah that's fairr AT: he has libby i dont want to ruin that for him or her AT: I suppose AT: whats that mean? AT: I don't know AT: Sorrry AT: its okay? not sir what u should be sorry for but AT: i think i mentioned it last time i had my chance but i didnt want him following me to my death so AT: Yeah that is not a good thing when it happens AT: Dying is bad AT: mhm AT: Human flloorrs arre weirrd AT: are you laying on their floors? AT: Yes AT: w h y at least find a couch AT: Nooooo AT: I don't want to move AT: then ya gotta deal with the weird ass floors AT: So crruell AT: Why do you lleave me to this fate, Aaisha AT: I thought we had something AT: I thought you carrred. AT: i do care i do but lorrea AT: lorrea ya gotta move im on ramira's planet i cant teleport AT: would if i could AT: If you carred enough you woulld llearrn how AT: aight listen maybe being a god will let me teleport AT: i dont kno AT: but im workin on it aight AT: dont leave me out in the cold here AT: Okay AT: I forrgive yourr trransgrressions AT: That arrose frrom not being ablle to do the impossiblle AT: I am trrully merrcifull AT: you truly are ty oh great lorrea AT: Imagine if I was a highbllood AT: Peoplle getting alll scarred and then just AT: No AT: It's alll a joke AT: pfft it is funny sometimes AT: im too annoyed to care AT: maybe we can scare our descendents shitless when the game is over AT: We shoulld AT: We'lll be llike gods orr something therre's totallly room forr scarring them shitlless AT: yees itll be great AT: Yes AT: I mean of courrse they'lll have reason to be afrraid of us AT: We're horrrifying AT: truly AT: truly we are AT: and as gods even more terrifying AT: Yeah AT: I mean who woulldn't be scarred of us AT: I mean maybe not scarred of you AT: oh what there is plenty to be scared of about me AT: super scary AT: LLike a stuffed llusus AT: Not even one of the big ones AT: psh please AT: The llittlle flluffy ones AT: i will admite im cute AT: v cute AT: Yes AT: did i dazzle you when i was at your hive ooOH? AT: No AT: it may not have been my best dazzle moment honestly AT: Okay maybe a llittlle AT: We had a good tallk therre AT: Beforre everrything went bad AT: we did i enjoyed it a lot AT: yea there was that AT: But AT: Yes it was a good tallk AT: I hope that sorrt of thing can happen in the futurre AT: that would make me very happy!! just gotta see each other irl AT: vigil has it nice with his teleporting AT: Yes. AT: Maybe we'lll be ablle to figurre something out AT: maybe i kno nyarla and i are gonna try to meet up on derse AT: so if youre there maybe we can? AT: I don't know AT: Maybe? AT: let me kno when you wake up on your moon? AT: Yeah! AT: Absollutelly AT: :) AT: I mean I hope I'm therre AT: It seems llike wherre things arre actuallly happening AT: But then AT: At the same time, I think maybe being farrtherr frrom that coulld be saferr, too? AT: mm yea it could be safer AT: i told you the queen wants me dead right? AT: Yeah AT: If I'm on the otherr one maybe you shoulld AT: See about visiting AT: i will look into that! im gonna be busy for a little while on derse tho AT: gonna go beat up said queen AT: I think that might be AT: Uh AT: A prroject forr not right now. AT: nyarla is in her prison i would like him back AT: but if im sleeping for a bit and awake there i might as well do something AT: i dont intend to just barge in yelling and screaming lorrea AT: i AM smarter than that :) AT: Good AT: Just AT: Be carrefull, okay? AT: i will AT: LLike actuallly carrefull. AT: Rememberr that therre arre peoplle waiting forr you to wake up AT: ill remember it lorrea, i wont forget about you AT: any of you AT: I'lll that as yourr worrd AT: Good lluck Aaisha AT: thanks! ill do my best AT: gonna go sleep for a bit until libby moves us :) ill troll you later? AT: Yeah AT: Stay safe AT: :) -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 03:33 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea